perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mauler
The Mauler is a powerful Skedar pistol with a large magazine. Overview The Mauler in it's standard mode fires powerful laser blasts with a decent amount of accuracy. The individual rounds fired by the gun have the same damage output as the MagSec 4, although its accuracy is much higher at longer ranges, even when dual-wielded. Much like the Falcon 2, the Mauler will fire continuously as long as the fire button is held down, but the gun can also be fired semi-automatically as well. Firing the Mauler semi-automatically is slower than if you were to fire the Falcon 2 or MagSec 4 the same way, but the speed at which shots are fired during automatic fire is faster. The Mauler also fires faster when automatic fire is used in the XBLA re-release compared to the original N64 version. The secondary function causes the Mauler to consume up to five individual shots and use a sixth to fire a lethal charged shot. The gun will glow bright red as an indicator of its charge level, and retains the charge so long as the weapon isn't switched out or the firing mode is changed. If the firing mode is changed during a charge, the Mauler will hold onto its current charge, but the stored charge will slowly dissipate and weaken over time. This single shot deals significantly more damage than normal, about as much as if the gun's entire magazine was fired at once, but using this mode too often can cause you to run out of ammo quickly. It's usually overkill to use charged shots against weak or unshielded enemies such as human NPCs, as the Mauler's standard mode is more than enough to kill most enemies reasonably quickly. That being said, charged shots are actually very handy against the Skedar themselves, and due to their bulk and resilience, in some instances are a necessity in a combat scenario against them. Almost all Skedar carry Maulers (sometimes dual wielding them), but will exclusively use the gun only in its standard firing mode. Like the Phoenix, even though the Mauler is an alien weapon, it uses earth-manufactured pistol ammunition, even though it clearly shouldn't, due to all pistols in the game sharing a universal ammo type. Appearances ; Perfect Dark *Crash Site: Confrontation *Carrington Institute: Defense - Used by the Skedar warrior at the beginning of the level, as well as all Mr. Blonde guards. *Attack Ship: Covert Assault - Used by all Skedar warriors. The Skedar at the center of the bridge carries 2 of them. * Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine - Used by the Skedar warriors in the containment room. Skedars summoned by the Skedar King will also drop these when killed. They can also be found inside breakable metal crates in the Skedar King's throne room. * Mr. Blonde's Revenge - Mr. Blonde starts the mission with a Mauler. * WAR! - Used by all Skedar warriors. The very first one you run into dual wields them, but you can only pick up one of them. Trivia *Due to its large magazine size compared to other pistols, dual-wielding this weapon and obtaining maximum ammunition with it can cause other weapons such as the Phoenix to have above-maximum reserve ammunition, causing the reserve ammunition bar to glitch and appear "empty". *In the ending cutcene to Carrington Institute: Defense, two Skedar warriors can be heard firing a Mauler, though their laser blasts are incorrectly colored red instead of green. ---- Category:Skedar Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Weapons Category:Weapons